Caught Between Two Winchesters
by Supernatural Obsession
Summary: A woman from Sam and Dean's past comes back into their lives and gets caught between the two. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Get off of me!" Ivy yelled at the man that had just tackled her out of the way of the vampire she had been tracking for weeks. She was pissed, he had just cost her a kill and she was about to give him hell for it.

"I just saved your life and this is the thanks I get?" said the man as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his worn brown leather jacket.

"Saved my life? Dammit Dean! You just let that vamp get away! Not only that but now I have a friggin headache thanks to you!" she yelled at him while rubbing the back of her head. There was already a bump forming where her head had hit the ground when he tackled her. She hadn't seen him yet, but she'd know that voice anywhere.

"How the...who are you and how do you know my name?" Dean said.

"Am I that easy to forget Dean? We've only known each other for twelve years." Ivy said turning around to face him, her long black hair whipping around with her.

"Well, I'll be damned." he said and walked up to her. He picked her up and hugged her so hard she thought she was going to suffocate.

"Dean, will you put her down? I'm sure she'd like to breath." Sam said, laughing.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Dean said and set her down.

"Hey Sammy. It's been a long time." she said, walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"It sure has. Too long." he said, blushing.

"Now, back to that vampire. I've been tracking this nest for weeks Dean and you just cost me my kill. I should beat the crap out of you." she said.

"You could try." he said with a smirk.

"Don't get all cocky with me Dean Winchester. Remember, I took you last time we sparred." she said laughing.

"That's right Dean, she did." Sam said, ducking a swing from Dean while laughing.

"I let you win, I didn't want to hurt you." Dean said.

"If you say so Dean." she said and laughed a little harder.

A little while later and the three of them were sitting comfortably in a booth in the local diner drinking coffee. Ivy was sitting next to Sam with Dean across from them. She couldn't believe she was with them again. It had been 4 years since the last time they were together, they hadn't spoken since.

"So Ivy, what's happened since the last time we spoke?" Sam asked.

"Well, not too much. Same stuff, different day. Hunting basically. How about you guys?" she said with a sideways glance at Dean. God he looked good.

"Well, I went to college, Stanford, three years ago." Sam said.

"Really? I knew you always wanted to go, good for you." Ivy said.

"Yeah, well, it was fun while it lasted." he said, a look of sadness crossing his face as the memories of Jessica raced through his mind.

"What happened?" Ivy asked.

"Well, Dad went missing and Dean came to ask me to help him find him. I went on a hunt with him trying to track down Dad. When I got back to Stanford..." he stopped.

"Sam? You okay?" Ivy asked, concern reflecting in her dark brown eyed.

"You remember how our Mom died, right Ivy?" said Dean.

"Yes. " she said.

"Well, that same son of a bitch killed Sam's girlfriend, right in front of him." Dean said, glancing over at Sam.

"I'm so sorry Sam. When did this happen?" she asked, laying a hand on his arm.

"Thanks. A little over a year ago. I've been on the road hunting with Dean since." he said.

"You said your Dad went missing? Did you ever find him?" she asked, looking at Dean. She could see the looks of sadness cross both their faces.

"Yeah, we found him, but, he uh..." Dean still couldn't bring himself to say it.

"He died." Sam said, finishing Dean's sentence.

"Oh my God. When?" she said, tears forming in her eyes. John had been like a second father to her, she learned a lot of what she knew about hunting from him.

"A little over a month ago. We're pretty sure it was the Demon." said Sam.

"What happened?" said Ivy.

"Can we talk about something else please?" said Dean.

"Sure, sure. " said Ivy, but she didn't miss the glance that passed between the brothers and she knew that she had to find out what that was about.

"So, tell us about these vampires." Dean said, and took another sip of his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

After they had all left the diner, they all realized they were staying at the same motel. Sam and Dean in room 21, Ivy was just two doors down in room 23.

Sam and Dean were in their room talking.

"Wow, of all the people to run into on this hunt what were the chances that it would be Ivy?" said Sam. "It was great catching up with her and it'll be nice to work with her again."

Dean wasn't paying attention, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Dean? Hey man, earth to Dean. Did you hear anything I just said to you?" asked Sam.

"Huh? Yeah. Of all the people." he said.

"Listen man, I know that things between you two weren't left on the best note, but she seems to have gotten past it and moved on. Have you?" said Sam.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I have, it was a long time ago." he said.

"Dude, I want to make sure because your head needs to be in the hunt, not in the past." Sam said.

"Dude, I'm fine, really." he said.

"Okay man." said Sam, but Dean hadn't convinced him and Sam was certain he hadn't convinced himself.

"I'm gonna take a shower." said Dean and he walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"I'm going to go to the store up the road, you want anything?" Sam yelled through the closed door.

"Just some coffee." said Dean.

"Okay, be back soon." said Sam.

He put the motel key in his pocket and opened the door, only to find himself face to face with Ivy.

"Hey there Sam." said Ivy. "Where are you going?"

"Store, you want to come with me?" he asked.

"I came to talk to Dean." she said

"Hmm, well, he's in the shower. You know him and showers, he'll be in there an hour." Sam said.

Ivy laughed. "Yeah, I remember. I suppose I can walk with you while he's in there. Give us another chance to catch up."

"Great." said Sam, turning and shutting the motel door.

"Ivy, I need to ask, what exactly happened with you and Dean the last time we were together. He never wanted to talk about it so I didn't pry." said Sam.

"Long story short? After my encounter with that very angry poltergeist, he got extremely protective." she said.

"I remember. Can't say as I blame him though Ivy, we almost lost you, _he_ almost lost you. I know better than anyone how protective he can be after something like that happens." Sam said.

"I know you do Sam. He told me he didn't want me hunting anymore, said it wasn't safe. He didn't like that he couldn't be around to protect me all the time. We had a huge fight and I told him that he wasn't going to keep me from hunting. After that things basically went from bad to worse. We were constantly fighting and I had to lie to him about going on hunts. Well, you know how well lying goes over with Dean. He found out and that was it. He ended it." she said.

"Figures. His overprotectiveness tends to be his downfall sometimes." Sam said.

"You know Sam. I never stopped thinking about him. I wonder sometimes how things would have been if I hadn't dealt with that poltergeist or if he hadn't given me an ultimatum, or if I'd stopped hunting. It was so hard the first few months. It was all I could do not to call him and tell him I would quit. But I couldn't do that because then I think I would have ended up resenting him and that wouldn't have been any better than it had been." she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Sam put his arm around her to comfort her. She was surprised when she felt a tingle run down her back where his hand rested. _'No.'_ she thought._'This is Sam, he's like a little brother and he's Dean's little brother. No, stop it right now Ivy.'_

She felt the blush rise in her cheeks as she looked up at him. She knew she had to pull away but for some reason her body wasn't listening to the screaming commands in her head.

Sam looked down at her and gently wiped away the one stray tear that had made it's way down her cheek. He felt her hold her breath at his touch and he leaned down to kiss her. He was just an inch from her lips when his brain snapped him back to reality. He pulled back and released his hold on her back.

"Um, well, uh, we should, uh get back to the motel. I need to do some, uh research, yeah, research." he said, flustered.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." she said avoiding his gaze.

They walked back to the motel in complete silence, each avoiding looking at the other.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

When Sam returned to the motel room, Dean was out of the shower and sitting on the edge of the bed watching TV.

"Hey, where's the coffee?" he asked

"Oh, sorry, um they were out." said Sam

"They were out of coffee? You okay dude?" Dean asked noticing that Sam seemed a bit distracted.

"Yeah, fine. So, about these vampires. I think we need to check out the nest in the morning and see exactly what we are up against." he said

"Okay. Let me go get Ivy and we'll come up with a plan." he said as he walked towards the door to the room.

"Dean, no don't..." Sam started but Dean was already out the door. Things were about to get very awkward.

Ivy was sitting on her bed trying to make sense out of what had just happened between her and Sam. It had just come out of nowhere, she had never had those types of thoughts about him before. Then again, last time they were together he was just 19, still just a boy, but now at 23 he had grown into a very sexy man.

"Stop it Ivy." she said to herself. "You can't have these thoughts, not about Sam. He's Dean's little brother for God's sake. Remember Dean? The man you used to love, _still_ love?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. She went to the door and looked out the peep hole. Dean. Just wonderful. He was the last person she needed to see right now. She sighed and opened the door.

"Dean." she said.

"Hey Ivy. Can I come in?" he said.

"Sure." she said and stepped aside to let him pass. She felt him slightly brush her arm as he walked by and she felt her stomach knot up like it always did whenever he touched her.

_'Pull yourself together Ivy.'_ she thought.

"I'm here because we need to talk." Dean said.

"Look Dean, I don't want to rehash everything right now." she said.

"Good because that's not what I want to talk about. These vamps, Sam and I have decided that we should go check out the nest in the morning to see what we are up against. You willing?" he said, not really looking at her.

"Um, yeah, sounds like a plan." she said.

"Why don't you come over to the room and we'll get to work formulating a plan then." he said as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Okay, sure." she said. "Dean? I uh, I do think we need to talk about things."

"No, we don't. We both know what happened. I don't see the need to talk about it four years later. It's not going to change anything. It's done, that's the end of it." Dean said and walked out of the room. closing the door behind him, like he had done the very night he had closed the door on their relationship.

As she turned away from the door she couldn't help but feel like she needed to fight for him, fight for what they lost and all the time they had wasted. She had always been able to read Dean, always been able to see through the walls he built up, this time was no different. She could sense that he still had feelings for her and some regrets for how things had turned out. But there was a new complication for her, Sam. She had to look into what had happened between them if she wanted to come to any kind of resolution about things with Dean.

How had things suddenly become so complicated?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Dean returned to the room and was quiet.

"Ivy coming?" Sam asked. He was silently hoping she wasn't because he knew that they wouldn't be able to hide the tension between them from Dean, and that would be bad.

"Yeah, think so." said Dean.

"Dean, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Nothing man." Dean answered.

"Don't give me that crap. I know it's not nothing. You come back from seeing Ivy and you're all brooding and quiet. You still have feelings for her don't you?" Sam needed to know, he needed to know how lightly he was going to have to tread on this new ground he found himself on.

"I'm not going to talk about this Sam." Sam knew Dean well enough to know, that equaled a yes. OK, well, then he was just going to have to back off and not let anything like what happened earlier happen again.

There was a knock on the door and Dean headed off to the bathroom. "Get that Sammy, I'll be right back."

Sam walked over and opened the door. As he looked at the woman standing before him he felt his breath catch in his lungs._ 'Stop Sam, you can't do this. Dean still loves her. You need to respect that.' _he thought to himself.

"Sam? You going to let me in?" Ivy said, her voice bringing Sam out of his thoughts.

"Umm, yeah, come on in." he said.

"Where's Dean?" she asked. She was hoping her and Sam might get a chance to talk about what happened.

"Bathroom." he said.

"Oh. We need to talk about earlier." she said.

"Yeah, we do. But first we need to get this job taken care of." Sam said, avoiding her gaze.

"Dean said he wanted to go to the nest in the morning? I can tell you everything we need to know about these vamps." said Ivy

"Okay, hit us with it." Dean said, emerging from the bathroom. Ivy knew what he was doing. He was going to immerse himself in the hunt to avoid the personal issue at hand. She could feel the bricks of the wall being placed one by one.

"Well, seems there are about 14 of them. I have some other news too. Seems they are what's left of a coven that was led by a vampire that your father killed." she said, watching them for their reactions.

"Luther's coven?" Sam asked, while rubbing his neck. He was not liking this, not at all.

"Yes." Ivy answered.

"Wonderful, just great." said Dean.

"What's wrong?" said Ivy.

"Kate." said Sam.

"Kate? The coven leader Kate?" said Ivy.

"Yeah. She has it out for us. She vowed that she would get revenge after Luther was killed." said Dean.

"And we don't doubt that she will try to make good on that promise." said Sam.

"Well, you two don't like this now, you're not going to be any happier with what I have to tell you next." said Ivy.

"It gets better?" said Dean.

"It seems that the hunters have become the hunted. She's been tracking the two of you for months." Ivy said.

"How do you know this?" asked Dean.

"I figured out a pattern between where I've tracked them and where you two have been. It wasn't a complete accident that we all ended up here." she said.

"You've been tracking us?" said Dean. She could hear the anger rising in his voice. "How?"

"Dean, did you forget who I learned tracking from? The same man who taught you two to cover your tracks. I know the signs of a Winchester hunt." she said.

"Fair enough." he said.

"So, Kate's been tracking us? How did she find us?" said Sam.

"Apparently, that nest you saved had one that wasn't happy with just cows blood. He has become a part of Kate's coven and he told her about the incident and where it was. Kate picked up your scent and has been tracking it ever since." she said.

"This brings about a whole new set of complications then. We can't just go to where the nest is. She already knows we're here." Sam said.

"We have to bring them to us." said Dean. "Sam, you go with Ivy and I want the two of you to scour every word of research you can find. We have to come up with a solid plan to trap them. I do not want to be caught off guard."

What are you going to do?" asked Sam.

"I'm going to head to the local funeral home and stock up on some dead man's blood. I have a feeling we are going to need it." Dean said and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ivy and Sam heard the Impala roar to life and Dean pull out of the gravel parking lot of the motel. They were alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"You said we needed to talk, so lets talk." Sam said as he made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge. Ivy took the chair at the table that was just across from him.

"What was that?" Ivy said.

"I don't know, but it can't happen again." said Sam, all the while fighting the urge to walk over to her and pick her up in his arms. "Dean still loves you. You know that, right?"

"He sure has a funny way of showing it. He barely looks at me and I tried talking to him about things and he said he didn't want to talk about it." she answered.

"But that's Dean. You know that just as well as I do. You're the only one, other than me, that's always been able to see through him." said Sam. "The point here is that we can't let anything like that happen again."

"You're right. I know you're right." she said, but all her senses were screaming for him to touch her, to feel his lips on hers. She still loved Dean, but she felt a fire burning for Sam that she hadn't felt in years.

"Not that it really matters, because we need to respect Dean's feelings, but I need to ask you. Do you still love him?" asked Sam and he subconsciously held his breath waiting for her response.

"I..I'm not sure. I think so, but I don't know. With the way things were left between us, we never really had any closure. I don't know if I do still love him, or they are residual feelings that are coming to the surface." she said. She lay her head in her hands and sighed. "I'm so confused Sam. I don't know what I want, or what to do. I still have feelings for him, but I also have feelings for you." she said, looking up slowly to gauge the reaction in those beautiful hazel eyes that were staring holes into her.

She heard him release the breath he had been holding. She got up and walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"So, what do we do?" she asked, as she rested her hand on his forearm. '_My God'_ she thought as she felt the muscles tighten from her touch. She could feel the electricity flowing between them.

Chills ran through Sam as her hand rested on his arm. He couldn't take it anymore and he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close. Leaning his head down, he claimed her lips with his.

Ivy's breath hitched as they made contact. She could feel the heat flow between them, she never wanted him to stop. _'God, this is so wrong.'_ she thought _'But if it's so wrong why does it feel so right?'_

As the kiss deepened and intensified, she could feel his hands start to move across her body leaving her skin burning from where they had been. She slowly felt herself laid back on the bed, Sam lying so gently across her. The longing was overtaking them now and the kiss became more urgent, even more intense, although she didn't think it was possible.

They were so caught up in each other that neither of them had heard the Impala pull up in the parking lot and the door to the room open.

"You two look awful cozy. Am I interrupting?" Dean said, anger lacing every word.

Sam and Ivy quickly stood up and scrambled away from each other.

"Dean, ummm, hey, we uh, didn't hear you come in." said Sam nervously.

"Obviously." said Dean, looking back and forth between them, eyes resting on Ivy.

"So, Ivy, is this a way of getting back at me for what happened? You're going to sleep with my little brother?" said Dean, slowly walking towards her.

"It's not like that Dean." she said.

"Then what is it like Ivy? Why don't you enlighten me." he said, backing her up against the wall.

"Dean, back off." said Sam.

"Don't talk to me right now Sam." he said turning and looking at him. Sam was slightly taken aback by the anger he saw burning in his brothers green eyes.

"Dean.." Sam started again

"I said _don't_ Sam. I mean it." Dean said through clenched teeth. He turned back and looked at Ivy. "You might want to leave. Sam and I have some things to discuss."

Ivy looked at Sam. She didn't think it was the best idea to leave the two of them alone. Sam nodded. "Go. It's okay." he said.

Dean moved aside to let her go by, but just enough that she had to brush against him. She slowly made her way to the door of the room, glancing back and forth between the two brothers. She could see they were both upset but she knew it would do no good for her to stay. As she walked out and closed the door behind her, she heard the shouting begin.

"What have I done?" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"What the hell Sam!" Dean yelled.

"I don't know Dean, it just happened!" Sam answered

"Just happened huh? What did you trip and fall and she caught you with her lips Sam? Is that what 'just happened'? Guess you were lucky she was there then. Wouldn't want you to bruise up that pretty little face of yours." Dean snarked.

"Dean, stop." Sam said.

"Stop what Sam?" said Dean.

"Stop acting like she's still your girlfriend. Did you forget that you closed the door on that four years ago? She doesn't belong to you anymore Dean! You made that choice!." Sam said.

"So what Sam, you're just going to step in now and take my place? Is that it?" Dean said.

"It's not like I planned for this to happen Dean. It just did. As a matter of fact we had just finished talking about how we couldn't let it happen." Sam said.

"Well, you've showed incredible strength and willpower little brother." Dean said.

"Dean..." Sam started.

"No Sam, you're right. She's not mine anymore and I made that choice, a choice I made because I loved her so much, because I couldn't watch her put her life on the line every single day. She made the choice too Sam, when she decided to start lying to me about hunting, when she decided to throw aside my feelings about her safety. She did that Sam. Just because I chose not stay, doesn't mean I stopped loving her." Dean said. "And this, " he said gesturing around the room and resting his hurt filled green eyes on Sam, "this betrayal by the one person I thought I could always count on, that is what hurts the most."

Dean turned and headed for the door. Sam stood there, shocked at what his older brother had just done. He had revealed his feelings to him and the last words cut Sam to the core. He had never wanted Dean to feel that, never.

"Dean, I...I don't know what to say." Sam said.

"There's nothing you can say Sam." and with that Dean walked out of the room.

Sam followed him.

"Dean wait!" Sam yelled as he walked out to the parking lot.

"Two questions for you Sam. Do you love her? And is it worth it?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer he got in the Impala, started it up and drove away.

After Dean left Sam decided he needed to go check on Ivy. He knocked on her door, no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. He tried the knob and it turned easily and he went into the room.

"Ivy? You here?" Sam asked as he looked around. "Ivy?" There was no answer. He noticed that all her things were gone and when he looked out in the parking lot, so was her car. He pulled out his cell getting ready to call her when he saw it. A lone piece of motel stationary sitting on the bed.

_Sam and Dean, _

_I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen. _

_I never wanted to come between the two of you. _

_I've decided that it would be better if I just left._

_I hope that if I'm gone, that you guys can work through this. _

_I'm sorry. _

_Ivy. _

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed. Dean was pissed at him and Ivy was gone. How had things come to this?


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Dean was driving around aimlessly. He was trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. Sam knew that he still loved Ivy, Dean was certain of that, but yet he had made a move on her himself. How could he do that to him? Then there was Ivy, he had sensed when they had been alone earlier that she still had feelings for him but then he walked in on her with his little brother?

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he came across an abandoned red, '65 convertible Mustang. He felt his heart leap, it was Ivy's. He knew something had to be wrong, there was no way that she would have just left her car, she loved that thing as much as he loved his Impala. He pulled the Impala to a stop behind the Mustang and got out. The top was down so as he walked up along the driver side he had a clear view of the interior. What he saw made his heart race. The usually crisp, white leather seat was splattered with red spots the same color as the exterior, only this wasn't paint, it was blood, Ivy's blood.

Back at the motel, Sam was trying Ivy's cell phone for the tenth time, and for the tenth time it had gone to voicemail.

_'This is Ivy, I'm not available right now, leave a message and I'll call you back.'_

Just as he was getting ready to try it again, his cell rang. He looked at the display and saw it was Dean.

"Dean, I..." he started

"Not now Sam, we have a problem." came Dean's voice on the other end. "Ivy's missing."

"She's not missing Dean, she left, I found a note." said Sam.

"Listen Sam, I just found her Mustang. There's blood all over the front seat and she's nowhere to be found." said Dean.

His heart fell into his stomach.

"Where are you?" asked Sam

"About 10 miles north of the motel, I'm coming to get you." Dean said and hung up the phone.

Sam's head was spinning. Ivy was in trouble, they had to find her.

_'Where am I?'_ Ivy thought as she woke in the darkness, lifting her head up from being slouched against her shoulder. As her eyes adjusted she realized she was in an abandoned house. Her head was pounding and she could feel the crusting from the blood that had trickled down her face. She tried to reach up to feel the sore spot on her head but soon realized that her hands were tied to the arms of the chair she was sitting in.

"Dammit!" she said aloud.

Just then a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman with long black hair dressed in jeans and a black shirt with a pair of black boots.

"Hello Ivy, I'm so glad you could join us today." said the woman.

"Kate." said Ivy.

"So, you do know who I am?" said Kate.

"What do you want?" asked Ivy, knowing full well that she had just become bait for the brothers.

"You know what I want. I want the Winchesters, and you are going to lead them straight to me." said Kate.

"They're not stupid Kate. They will know it's a trap, they won't come." said Ivy.

"Oh, we'll see about that. They both love you, and love can make a man do crazy things." said Kate.

The drive back to Ivy's car was silent, neither brother knew what to say. When they reached the car, Sam got out and walked up to it. He gasped at the site of the blood covered seat. He turned to Dean who had walked up beside him.

"We have to find her Dean." he said.

"We will. I think I know where she is." Dean said.

Sam was pretty sure Dean was thinking what he was.

"Kate. She took her as bait for us." he said.

"Yeah, I think so." Dean said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Sam, and he headed back to the Impala.

"Wait a minute Sam. She's going to be expecting us, we can't just waltz in there and grab Ivy. We need a plan, and a good one." said Dean.

"So we're just going to leave Ivy to endure whatever Kate has planned for her?" Sam asked

"Ivy can handle herself Sam, and we aren't going to leave her for long. If we go in there without a plan, we will get caught and killed ourselves, then what good will we be to her?" Dean said.

Sam sighed. "Okay, okay, you're right."

"Let's get back to the motel and get to work." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Dean said

" I...I'm sorry." he said.

"We'll talk about this later Sam, right now we need to focus on getting Ivy back." Dean said and opened the door to the Impala and got in. Sam followed and they drove back to the motel with the same silence between them that was there during the drive to Ivy's car.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean didn't say a word to Sam the whole way back to the motel. When they entered the motel room, Sam couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Dean, say something." said Sam

"What do you want me to say Sam?" Dean asked. Sam could hear the pain and the feeling of betrayal that laced his words.

"Anything would be better than the silent treatment." said Sam.

"I think I've said everything that I need to say on the subject. Let's just focus on getting her back." Dean said, not looking at him.

"Okay, so what do we do? We can't just go in there, she's expecting us. Even if we go near there she'll know we are there because she has our scent. So how do we get Ivy out of there?" said Sam.

"Well, I think we should go with the direct approach." Dean said

"What do you mean? Like walk on up to the door and say "hey honey, we're home'?" Sam said sarcastically.

"That sounds about right." said Dean.

"You're kidding? Right?" said Sam.

"I wish I was, but I see no other way. We could try to lure her out but she'd know it was trap. I say we just go in, crossbows, and machete's at the ready and get Ivy. We'll take out as many vamps as we can and hopefully cut that bitch Kate's head off in the process." said Dean.

"I don't like this Dean, not one bit." said Sam.

"Listen, every minute we sit here debating about how to get Ivy out of there is one more minute she has to spend with Kate, one more minute closer to her being dead, if she's not already." said Dean.

"Fine, you're right. I'll get to work on the arrows, you got the dead man's blood, right?" Sam said.

"Yeah, here." Dean said and handed him the bottle.

"They won't come Kate, they know it's suicide." said Ivy

"Oh they'll come. If there is one thing I've learned about the Winchesters, they never leave anyone behind. Now, since I know they both have very deep feelings for you, I'm positive they won't leave you to die." said Kate.

"You're a bitch." spat Ivy.

"So I've been told, especially by your boyfriends." Kate answered. "I have some preperations to make for their arrival. I'll be back." she said and walked out the door.

Ivy struggled against her bonds. She had to get herself out of there before Sam and Dean figured out what had happened to her and did something stupid, like walking right into Kate's trap. She knew Kate was right, they wouldn't leave her there, they would come for her and she couldn't let that happen because they would end up dead, and so would she. She had to reach that knife she kept sheethed inside the front of her waistband. She knew they hadn't found it because she could feel the handle pressing into her hip.

Ivy pushed her hips as close to her hands as she could but the knife was just out of her reach.

"Come on, come on." she said between gritted teeth. "You can do this Ivy, you have to do this."

She put everything she had into pushing her hips up and stretching her fingers to reach the knife. She felt the end of the handle with her fingertip and gave one final thrust and wrapped her fingers around the handle pulling the knife out of the sheeth just as the strength in her back and hips gave out and the waistband fell out of her reach.

"Yes!" she breathed out as her muscles screamed at her for the unnatural positions she had just had them in.

She quickly placed the knife in her mouth and leaned down to cut the rope on her right wrist. As soon as she cut through it she grabbed the knife in her hand and made quick work of freeing herself from the other rope. She quickly cut the ropes that also bound her legs to the chair.

She made her way to the door, listening carefully for any approaching footsteps. Hearing none, she tried the door, locked. Of course it was, because nothing could ever be that easy. She scanned the room that she was being held in and realized there was no other way out and no place to conceal herself. She knew that if Kate came in and saw her missing from her chair, there would be trouble. One vamp she could handle on her own, but a full coven? Not going to happen.

She quickly repositioned herself in the chair and placed the ropes to create the illusion that they were still doing their job of holding her captive. Then she waited, waited for her prey to return to her. That bitch was going to pay for kidnapping her, the price would be her head.

The Impala came to a stop just down the road from the farmhouse. Dean and Sam made their way to the trunk and opened it pulling out a crossbow and two machete's.

They exchanged a look and Sam said "Ready?"

"Ready to seperate Kate from her head? I was born ready." answered Dean, and slammed the trunk closed.

"Let's do it then." Sam said and they headed off towards the farmhouse.

In the farmhouse, Kate had returned to the room where she was holding Ivy. When she entered the rooms she stopped and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ivy, gripping the handle of the knife that she had hidden under her arm, waiting for Kate to come closer so she could make her move.

"They're here. I told you they would come." she said, her tone sinister.

"How do you know that?" asked Ivy, worried she may be too late to save them.

Kate slowly walked towards Ivy and leaned in so close to her ear that she felt her lips brush against it.

"I can smell them." she whispered. 


End file.
